youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NathanFisherNF7
Nathan Fisher, better known online as NathanFisherNF7 is a cartoonist, actor, producer, writer and video editor From Albany, Western Australia. He is predominantly known for his series Lost The Plot and AppleCore on YouTube. NF7 Studios being where he posts animations and cinematic videos and NathanFisherNF7 where he posts family Vlogs and other forms of media not related to his Animation work. History NathanFisherNF7 began on YouTube with his first channel Noid Binkahoof and video AppleCore in 2010 and then began animating 3-10 second animated shorts using the same characters from Lost The Plot. In 2015 Nathan created Nathans Mashup a compilation of all of those 3-10 second clips put into one video on his then second channel NF7 Studios . After he had received enough attention on Nathans Mashup he decided to continue making new episodes of the series re branding the series Lost The Plot. In September 2015,Nathan and his then Fiance and voice of Tiffany (a character in Lost The Plot) broke up,the series was put on hiatus until May 2016,when new uploads were created for his NF7 Studios channel. NathanFisherNF7 has appeared in several collaborations with movies and gaming videos on the YouTube channel Baydzone most popularly The Thin Man 2 A Face In The Darkness. All though the voice actress of Tiffany and NathanFisherNF7 have separated she has continued to appear in episodes of Lost The Plot by using old audio. She is reportedly not impressed. Lost The Plot has had two theme song remixes. Both remixes were done by Tyrone Lister. NathanFisherNF7 was largely inspired by Butch Hartman as a young child growing up watching Hartmans Nickelodeon Shows Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom. Filmography See Listing at IMDB Lost The Plot In 2015 NathanFisherNF7 began producing short animations on his YouTube channel Noid Binkahoof when he then got the idea to put all of those clips into one video and upload it to YouTube. The video was uploaded onto his new channel NF7 Studios and was the first of the series to come. After creating two uploads (Nathans Mashup) (Lost The Plot Pre Pilot) and working on a third video (The Lost Episode) Nathan and his then Fiance Karlee broke up causing Lost The Plot to go into Hiatus. The series remained on hiatus until may of 2016 when new uploads was created. Karlee voiced Tiffany a main character in Lost The Plot. NathanFisherNF7 Voices all other main characters in the series such as Harry Eddie and Richard as well as many more. AppleCore AppleCore was NathanFisherNF7s first attempt at a series on YouTube. The original video was uploaded and featured on his Noid Binkahoof channel on October third 2010. The plot consists of an antagonist (AppleCore) who kidnaps bad children who do not eat their fruits and veggies and then attempts to scare them into eating healthy or "suffer the consequences" The series was created by NathanFisherNF7 Jenny Hynds and Clayton Cheeseman. Nathan played the Victim Jenny and Clayton both shared the roll of AppleCore. AppleCore Animated in october 2017 Nathan created a second AppleCore in which his character retells his story to a reporter Annabelle (Alexis Mills) When retelling the chaotic events the story turns animated in the same style as Lost The Plot (A series also created by NathanFisherNF7) AppleCore 2 Nathan has hinted at a second AppleCore many times but so far nothing has been confirmed. NF7 Vlogs NathanFisherNF7 Also has several vlogs uploaded on his second channel that features him and his family going through daily life. His vlogs are completely separate from his animation and cinematic work. He has rarely mentioned the cartoon series in his vlogs or vice versa but often links are found in the YouTube Cards. Personal Life Nathan is a Christian who strongly believes in Jesus, and often will express his faith throughout his life. He posts scriptures online as often as he can. Trivia #Nathan couldn't decide on a name for his protagonist when creating Lost The Plot so Karlee decided to put all of the possible names into a hat and draw one out. Harry has been used for the series thus far. #Harry and Tiffany's voice actors both share a child in real life #Although Nathan is largely inspired by Butch Hartman in animation. His Favourite YouTuber is Carly Hartman Butch Hartman's daughter. Nathan is inspired by how much she loves Jesus and also is aspiring to share the gospel much like she does. #Clayton Cheeseman and Jenny Hynds who portray AppleCore in both uploads are actually Nathans Aunty and Uncle. #Nathan produces Lost The Plot with his production company but is partnered on YouTube with Channel Frederator #Tiffany's voice actress Karlee hates being apart of Lost The Plot and even is considering suing Nathan if he continues to use audio from her in future episodes. #Nathan wanted to be a cartoonist and voice actor ever since he was a young child. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers